


Ugh.

by untrueusername



Series: The Story of Trans!Lars [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blood, Dysphoria, FTM, Periods, Trans!Lars - Freeform, young!lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: Lars starts his first period and panics.





	Ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out, this chapter is all about lars getting his first period and it could cause some dysphoria to you if you're trans or anything. If you're reading The Story of Trans!Lars series, this part is totally skippable.

When Lars was fourteen he got his first period. 

He had always been a late bloomer, but if he was honest with himself he had secretly hoped that his period would never come. He thought that maybe his body knew he was a boy and that it was naturally just rejecting going through female puberty. 

He was wrong.

He woke up on a bright Saturday morning, the sun shining through his curtains into his face. Normally when he woke up this early he was grumpy and he’d fall immediately back to sleep, but that day was different. He had a killer headache and he was feeling pretty nauseous when he sat up, his arms crossing over his stomach. He got up to go to the bathroom thinking he just had to take a shit, but when he sat down to do his business he screamed at what he saw. His underwear looked like a murder scene, with fresh, dark red blood covering a layer of already dried up brown blood from when he had been sleeping. 

His mother, alerted by his scream, rushed over to the bathroom door. 

“Laramie, are you okay in there?!” 

Lars didn’t know what to do, but he knew he  _ definitely _ didn’t want to talk to his mother about this.

“Yeah,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady while looking at the bloodbath below him. “Sorry about that, I just saw… a spider!”

“Oh,” his mother said, sounding relieved. “Okay then. Do you need me to come in and kill it?”

Lars could see the doorknob to the bathroom begin to twist, but he yelled in panic. 

“NO!” the doorknob stopped twisting. “I mean, no! I’ve… I’ve got it!” He made a fist and punched it against the wall next to him. “There. Killed. No problemo,” he laughed nervously, arms clutched around his stomach

“Okay, then,” his mother said. “I’ll just… go, then.”

He sighed in relief as he heard her footsteps fade away, but he still wasn’t sure what to do. He had no idea if his mother had any…  _ female hygiene products _ hiding away somewhere in the cabinet, and he really just wanted to get out of there. 

He looked over at the toilet paper next to him and made a decision.

 

\---

 

As he snuck down the stairs to leave, he could hear his parents talking in the kitchen in the next room over. He heard his mother say something quietly to his father about him ‘acting strangely’ today, and while being caught up on eavesdropping on his parents, he stepped on a creaky step and his parents’ talking stopped suddenly.

“Laramie,” his father yelled. “You’re up early! It’s only… 11am!” he could hear his father chuckling at his own joke all the way from there.

Lars responded by throwing a sweatshirt on and shouting “Yup I know crazy right anyways I’m on my way to Sadie’s house love you bye!” and running out the door before his parents could get a word in otherwise. 

He waddled over to the Millers’ house as fast as he could with the amount of toilet paper he had shoved into his underwear in place of a pad, nervously chewing his nails the whole way there. 

When he finally arrived at their door, he didn’t even knock, instead grabbing the spare key they had hidden under the doormat and letting himself in. As he entered, the smell of coffee and pancakes rolled over him and he saw from the doorway that Ms. Miller was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

She turned around quickly, startled, only to realize who it was. 

“Oh, Lars,” she feigned at grabbing her chest. “You startled me! I thought you were a robber or Mayor Dewey declaring another emergency or something. Sadie’s still sleeping downstairs, but you can go wake her up if you’d like.” She looked at the young boy, chuckling, only to realize how pale and anxious he was. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You look like death.”

Lars looked at the woman, attempting to keep calm, but as soon as he saw the worry in her eyes, he started bawling his eyes out. Ms. Miller went over to him and hugged him, maternally saying things like ‘there there, it’s all right son’ and ‘now what’s the matter?’ all while rubbing his back until he stopped his tears. 

Lars sniffled, wiping his face on his sweatshirt sleeve, before speaking quietly.

“I got my period today for the first time and I don’t know what to do.”

Ms. Miller’s eyes widened in surprise, but it was quickly replaced with sympathy.    
“Oh, Lars. I thought you would have gotten it by now. I remember my first time, and I can’t even imagine how much worse it would be if I had been a boy on top of it all. Come here, sweetheart, let’s get you some things.”

She brought Lars over to her bathroom and showed him where she kept her ‘supplies’ before leaving him to take care of it on his own in the bathroom. 

About an hour later, Sadie woke up and went upstairs to find Lars and her mother talking casually over a pair of syrup-covered plates and some fresh coffee. 

Nobody brought up what happened for the rest of the day, and Lars got to just hang out and play video games with Sadie. At one point, Ms. Miller even came down to the basement with some hot cocoa and dark chocolate brownies. 

(Later on, Sadie would tell him that that’s how she knew what had happened that day; her mom only gave her hot cocoa and dark chocolate brownies whenever she was on the first day of her period, so it was a sure sign to her that Lars had started his. He told her that he was incredibly thankful that she never brought it up to him that day, as he was sure that he would have just started crying again)

At around dinner time, Lars got a call from his mother. She was asking him calmly why she had found blood all over his sheets and blankets, and was wondering if he had ‘ _ finally become a woman _ ’. He shuddered at her words but told her the truth, that he had gotten his period that night. His mom was obviously kind of peeved that he went over to talk to Ms. Miller about it instead of her, telling him that ‘ _ it’s something daughters ask their mothers about, Laramie,’ _ and she told him that she wanted him to come home so they could talk about it together. Lars didn’t have enough energy that day to argue with her, so he solemnly agreed and told Sadie that he had to go home. 

That night was full of awful dysphoria, awkwardness, and many tears once his mother left his room. 

Thankfully, his mother didn’t bring it up again for the rest of that week, and he was able to avoid most conversations about it with her from thereon out.


End file.
